fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Inazuma Eleven
(Appears Byron running through the halls of the Institute). Miss: Well, these children are the new exchange students (said while pointing). (Everyone silent). Miss: Be polite. Mark: Good evening. Miss: This is not goodnight good morning, good afternoon is good (correcting him). (Appears Byron and pushes Willy Glass, a student of the class). Byron: Oh! Sorry (he apologized, while having one eye closed and kept talking) I was late. Miss: No, you have not been late, just 20 minutes (said looking at the clock on his arm). Byron: I must be faster (He told himself). Miss: Why do you want to be faster Byron? (Asking Byron). Byron: Because that last hour before you sent me running duties would (answered). Miss: So I would go behind you to command the task. (Byron goes back without Wonderbot Clark found out and begins to try you tickle). Clark Wonderbot: Byron (Realizes and looks at him) I do not like you to do me tickle (shaking his head). Miss: Byron, shut your teddy bear to please the last time I gave the class (Byron laughed) and now will know more a teddy bear grammar I (said with a sarcastic voice and kept laughing in Byron floor). Miss: These are the students: Thomas Fiss, David Lei Brandt, Bobby Edner, Jayk Purdy and Drew Ryan Scott (The being presented). Mark: (yelling and fussing) You said Drew, Drew Ryan Scott. Miss: Yes, I said (I say). Drew: A fan? (When I saw Mark). Mark: Are you Drew (I said cheerfully). Drew: Do I know you? (He said lying, and of course the boy was lying it showed on the face). Mark: Drew were at camp together, I'm Mark, Mark Evans you would spelling. Drew: No, I want you to spell it (shaking his head). Mark: (He kept talking without listening). (And he began to spell his name letter by letter). M-A-R-K of kilo E-V-A-N-S (And then he said full). Mark Evans. Drew: I thought that was written with c house (Thinking). (Everyone fell down anime style). (And they rose). Mark: long happened (explained) ago you did not see in a long, long time (exaggerating). Drew: But if it was yesterday (telling the truth). Mark: So why miss for me is very short (I kept exaggerating). Drew: And for me it was a hell (He also exaggerated). As forget you. Mark: Because I'm your best friend the world (said with big, bright eyes). Drew: No, you're not my friend (he looked denying the head). Mark: Why? (He said sadly). Drew: Why? (He repeated) ask me Really? It broke my duties with fan, threw me down the stairs against Thomas, I threw a bottle on the face, lost my dog, almost you carried me to my brother and you laughed at me, my friends and family (said everything listing with the fingers). (When you put it down the stairs a pov Drew climbed in bed with a knife against Mark appears and all grabbing). Clark Wonderbot: Really all that happened? (Asking and without hearing any response). Byron: Poor Drew has had to survive with that (he said exaggerating a bit). Mark: Sorry, that he wanted to kill me was not (The latter told lunatic). In addition to the stairs was an accident, had made a great video and hung it on the internet, renamed "KISS BETWEEN LESVIAN" (well capitalized) first part and the second part I will. (He said with a threatening tone). Drew: What? (He said nervously) I thought you went to call the ambulance and why take long, because the video hung on the internet (a moment callus and continues talking) Wait! What do you hung on the internet? (At last, he realized). Mark: But look at the bright side (puts a big smile on the face). Drew: What's the upside? (Trying to see the positive side). Mark: The positive side is that already carries billion views! (Enthused). Byron: How much is that? (I did not understand anything, as always he is ignorant). Mark: One billion visits! (He repeated the phrase before the last). Do you understand now? (Trying to explain the truth was useless he still did not understand). Byron: No, I do not understand one word of what you said (said "No" by moving his head to one side to the other, Mark is dropped anime style and rises). Just tell me in numbers (said something stupid). Mark: Okay one point zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero (not kept repeating zero point zero zero, and Byron with a screen number, I was counting on her fingers, and stayed more confused than I was before, ie if you do not understand before now much less understood). Byron: In Christian Please! (You fed up already). Mark: In conclusion there are many visits (Claimed). Byron: You really so many? (At last he understood). (Mark started dancing like a complete idiot and Byron could not stop laughing, and fell to the floor laughing). (Dancing Future Love but mocking). (Drew getting angry and took a knife he had). Drew: I'll kill you (he said threatening him with the knife still in his hand). Mark: We're in class and Miss is here (Scared and trying to reason with him, but it was impossible). Drew: I do not care who you are (said with a tone of control and strong voice, more than usual). (Then, everyone trying to grab as the last time it happened, in the camp all but Byron was taking pictures around and laughing). Clark Wonderbot: (Talking to nerves) Byron! Help us! The guy wants to charge Mark (This last was said with force). Byron: So what? (He said slowly, as if he did not care). (And he kept taking pictures, look at the camera and laughed madly waving the camera). Clark Wonderbot: How to "so what"? (Grabbing following Drew said with effort and tired). Byron: New upscale (said with stars around the side, with a microphone in hand). For Inazuma newspaper entitled "DREW VS MARK FIGHTING CLASS" (Talking to the camera and recording). Clark Wonderbot: You need to improve the title (face looking at him said, "Really?"). And it is capitalized. Byron: I know, and as you know that is capitalized (I said, but the lady interrupted him). Miss: Byron!!! stop talking with your camera and your teddy bear once and come help us Now! (Already! He said angrily and with a strong tone). Clark Wonderbot (Clark Wonderbot jumped angry). Eh! Teddy bear to leave it in peace that you do not miss anything wrong. (Manifesting, and turning pink). Byron: Okay, but I get the giggles (started laughing but foolishly). (They had already held Drew and he with the knife still in his hand, and Mark provoking and give, give and give). Mark: (Provoking Drew) (Laughter) And that's it, that's all you can do (with sarcasm). (Drew keeps trying to kill Mark and the others following him grabbing Mark's smile was). Drew: I'll kill you, I kill you (Following do forces). Byron: You say you want or saying (writing down in a notebook). Clark Wonderbot: Are you saying that you want to kill (Nodding). Byron: And how do you know? (Asking). Clark Wonderbot: Because, for example has a knife (saying and pointing the knife). Miss: Stop talking already! And help us (said to cheers). (And they stopped talking and helped them once). Clark Wonderbot: And thank goodness it was an accident because if (said with sarcastic voice). Miss: You kill for to try you (I draw Drew) and you stop cause (I point to Mark). According (I was upset). Category:Fanfics